


Ça fait mal

by Linnea_Ancalime



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Ancalime/pseuds/Linnea_Ancalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit texte sur la mort de Matt, et sur celle de Mello. M&M's tout doux, à peine effleuré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ça fait mal

Les balles.

La douleur.

_Merde, ça fait mal..._

Mail s'effondre, aspire une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

_Mello... J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère que ça te suffira._

Ultime exhalation de fumée.

Matt est mort.

* * *

Matt est mort.

Il se foutrait presque de mourir, maintenant. Kira perdra grâce à lui et à lui seul, peu importe que ce soit cet insupportable gamin qui porte le coup fatal, après tout. La victoire lui est acquise ; sans ce qu'il vient de faire, la défaite de Near aurait été inéluctable.

Matt est mort...

Plus rien d'autre ne compte, désormais.

* * *

Une église en ruines. Bel endroit pour prier. Pour essayer d'accepter la mort de Matt...

Il se gare, serre la croix de son chapelet dans sa main à s'en faire saigner, soupire.

Ça fait mal...

Mal au cœur.

Il se rend compte que la douleur n'est pas que morale. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine, de plus en plus. La souffrance s'intensifie jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

« Merde... »

Vite, un peu d'humour. Noir.

Ça fait mal.

« Matt, tu vois, je peux tellement pas me passer de toi que... »

Pas le temps de finir. Le Death Note a joué son rôle ; Kira a fait son œuvre. Mihael est mort ; ses yeux, autrefois étincelants, se sont ternis.

Mais une ombre de sourire, farouchement accrochée à ses lèvres bleuissantes, laisse à penser qu'il n'est pas mort déçu.

* * *

Finalement...

Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, quand on rejoint quelqu'un qu'on aime.

* * *

**Mes remerciements à Kumiko, qui m'a pas mal aidée pour certains passages délicats. ^o^**

**Et aussi à vous, si vous avez eu le courage de lire. C'est un sujet difficile. xD**


End file.
